fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bloom
Bloom was an action-adventure game with gameplay based on the Zelda series, but taking place in an universe inhabited by Pokémon. It follows the adventures of Alpe as she grows and explores the world, making many friends and enemies. As of July 2017, the game is no longer worked on, and has been rebooted into two games: First Bloom and Second Bloom. Story Bloom's story is very long, with many characters involved inside of it. It is probably the most important aspect of the game and is one of it's main marketing point. According to it's creator, he could've easily made it a comic or a written story, but he felt like making it a game would be better. You can find the story here. Gameplay In Bloom, you wander around a map with various areas, such as a forest, a town and a lake. Various hostile Pokémon roam the area, and, beign a Pokémon yourself, you can defend yourself using your attacks. You have 3 attacks from the start, and you automatically learn more as you defeat other Pokémon and progress through the story. Some moves can even be bought from the store. Other moves have to be optained though Move Tutors and Chests. The battling system is akin to the first Zelda games where you just use your moves, but a few Pokémon mechanics are mixed in. Type effectiveness is in the game, although this doesn't matters since most of the moves you can learn are Grass or Normal type. Grass and Flying types do not resist the Grass type anymore to make the game easier, but there are no other adjustments to the type chart. Additionally, moves have a 5% chance to be "critical", which doubles the damage done by the move. Unlike the original Zelda games, there are no dungeons or things to collect; the story progresses without them, although some of the places you go to in the story contain puzzles similar to the ones in dungeons. There is a Day/Night cycle in the game, which affects the spawn rate of some Pokémon like Morelull. During Day, you also move faster, while during Night, less enemies will spawn (usually). The day and the night last for 5 minutes each. Characters Bosses Allies Moves Learned from the Start Learned as you progress Learned from Stores Learned from Move Tutors Learned from Chests Wild Pokémon Areas Clawtin Island Items Trivia *Oddly, the moves teached by the move tutors are actually egg moves in the original Pokémon game. The tutor moves Petilil can learn are found in the chests instead. *A lot of the Pokémon included in the game are from Generation 7. This is mainly to promote the new game as well as because the game's creator likes the seventh generation a lot. *A Buzzwole was originally meant to appear, and was planned to have a somewhat major role. He was later replaced with Isopino, who's also somewhat major. The main difference was that Buzzwole was going to be much more Prideful, while Isopino was mostly based on Sloth. Buzzwole was also only going to appear one or two times, while Isopino is reoccuring and shows up several time as a boss. Category:Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Bloom (game) Category:Pokémon Games